


Shampoo Shenanigans

by floydig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: Of course Potter would forget to tell Draco what brand of shampoo he uses. Preposterous.Draco supposes he could...smellthe different shampoos to figure out which one to buy. Just a quick whiff andsnapof a cap. No one would ever know. It may be undignified, yes, but it will do.Merlin,Draco’s in love with the git....Harry’s brows furrow. “But how did you know which shampoo to buy for me?”Draco places a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezes briefly. “Harry. I smelled the different shampoos until I found the right one. I know what your hair smells like.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	Shampoo Shenanigans

Of course Potter would forget to tell Draco what brand of shampoo he uses. Preposterous.

Draco stares at the endless rows of shampoo bottles. He squints. Perhaps it will help him decide which one to buy. Oh! Here’s some _Johnson & Johnson Baby Shampoo._ Perfect for Ted. But what about Potter?

Unfortunately, even after two years of close friendship, Draco has never been in Harry’s shower. It really is a shame; if he had, he would certainly know which shampoo to buy for the infuriating, kind, utterly delectable man. But such is life. And now Draco is in a predicament.

Then he has an idea.

A mortifying idea, if one were to _see him,_ but a good idea nonetheless. A wonderful idea, in Draco’s not-so-humble opinion. A solid plan.

He supposes he could... _smell_ the different shampoos. Just a quick whiff and _snap_ of a cap. No one would ever know. It may be undignified, yes, but it will do.

Because... all those Friday movie nights on Harry’s couch... his couch is really only so big, you know. And Harry likes to spread out, be comfortable. Perfectly understandable.

If Draco happens to slowly inch closer to Harry as the night moves on, until they’re pressed right up against one another... Harry’s just so _warm,_ alright? So relaxed and pliant and content.

So maybe Draco melts right into him on those nights. Maybe Harry wraps a soothing arm around him and absentmindedly rubs gentle circles on Draco’s back. Maybe Harry dozes off and rests his head on Draco’s shoulder.

And yes, _maybe_ , Draco has memorized the scent of Harry’s unruly, unMerlinly, _captivating_ mop of hair.

It’s a peculiar odor: spicy, sharp, medicinal. Not fragrant, flowery, or fruity. It’s a scent that Draco—if he’s quite honest— has come to associate with _home._

 _Merlin,_ he’s so in love with the git and he can’t even bring himself to tell him.

Draco sighs inwardly and begins his search for Harry’s shampoo. It could be _Suave Ocean Charge 2 in 1;_ Potter _would_ use a two-in-one shampoo and conditioner mixture, the bumbling idiot. Perhaps Draco should give him a _hands on_ demonstration to show him the error of his ways.

Draco attempts to take inconspicuous sniffs of the various two-in-one shampoos on the shelf. No. None of them are it. Not _Head and Shoulders 2 in 1 Smooth and Silky,_ nor _Pantene 2 in 1 Classic Clean,_ to name a few. Fuck.

He is looking for a very _particular_ scent after all.

Draco scours the aisle until a certain white and blue box catches his eye: _Neutrogena T/Gel._ Oh yes, that could be it. Plain, simple design. He’ll give it a try.

Nimble fingers open the box and pull the bottle halfway out. He snaps open the lid. Ah! That’s it! Not a very appealing smell on its own, but it matches his olfactory memory quite well. And when Harry uses it... medicinal, strong, a hint of spice. _Fuck_. Draco likes it. A lot.

Draco supposes it makes sense. Harry is realistic, always on the go, and prefers to get an extra fifteen minutes playing with Ted than take too much time lathering up his hair. Doesn’t care much for elaborate beauty products.

Privately Draco thinks it would benefit Harry to take a step back once in a while and enjoy, _savor_ a nice, long, hot shower or bath. Lotion, massage, gentle exfoliation, shampoo, conditioner, a relaxing soak.

But Harry doesn’t seem to understand that he can do these things. Doesn’t see a point to it, he figures.

Perhaps Draco will take a more direct approach. Merlin, he cares about him. And maybe- _maybe,_ he thinks, Harry cares for him too.

* * *

Draco and Harry watch as Teddy’s training broom lifts him less than two feet into the air. He promptly topples off and hops right back on again. Off, on, repeat.

Harry turns to face Draco, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Thanks for getting the shampoo for us. I was planning on using a bar of soap tomorrow just to get the job done.”

Draco rests a lean hand on Harry’s bicep, lips curving up as grey eyes meet green, “Lucky you have me, Potter.”

Harry chuckles, and his arm relaxes even further under Draco’s soft fingers. “Yeah, I—”

Harry pauses, brows furrowing. “Fuck, I forgot to tell you which shampoo brand I use. How did you know?” He peers at Draco curiously.

Bloody Potter. Oblivious about everything except the minute details.

Draco feels his cheeks heat. Fucking traitors.

Now everything will be out in the open, and Draco’s not sure he’s ready to say it but it’ll never be the right time and he really should stop making excuses and maybe—

“Draco?”

Draco’s hand is still on Harry’s bicep. Not lightly resting anymore, but rather digging in. Draco relaxes slightly and places it back at his side.

Harry follows the movement and opens his mouth to say something else.

Fuck it. It’s _Harry._ Wild hair, wide grin, earnest eyes, rough-at-the-edges _Harry._

Draco takes a deep breath in. “Well, I thought it was a rather clever idea myself. I... I smelled the different shampoos until I found the right one.”

Harry’s brows manage to furrow even further and he tilts his head. “Oh... you... smelled them? But how did you know...” He trails off as he turns to watch Ted for a moment.

Draco sighs. This fucking idiot, honestly. He places a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezes briefly. “Harry. I know what your hair smells like.”

Draco swallows. Merlin, this is humiliating. “Memorized the scent actually. A bit spicy, medicinal.” He pauses to laugh grimly. “I mean, you fall asleep on me every Friday night. Bit difficult not to know.”

Harry’s eyes widen ever-so-slightly and he looks down at the ground before back up at Draco. “Oh. Are you... alright with that?”

 _Alright with that?_ Of course he’s alright with that! Wants to do it more often in fact! Well, _every_ night would be ideal: curling up to a nice, warm Harry after a long day of brewing.

A wide grin spreads across Harry’s face. “I want that too, Draco.”

Did Draco really say all that out loud? He huffs out a laugh. Sometimes it’s genuinely that simple.

Thank Merlin for muggle shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [ tumblr post ](https://dumouwin.tumblr.com/post/173067656829/fucking-just-found-out-jack-spent-like-30-mins): “... jack spent like 30 mins in walmart smelling shampoos bc i asked him to grab me some when he went but forgot to tell him what brand... he fucking got the right brand too.” 
> 
> Also, I am currently working on Part Three of my [Professor Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998388) series. I have a solid idea and an outline for it, and I recently ran it past a friend who thought it sounded fun! So I’d like to have that up in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic; I definitely enjoyed writing it!


End file.
